


Such a Good Boy

by Kris



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn without plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I...don't know why I wrote this

Opie handles Jax's cock roughly. Barely any lube coating the length of him and Opie's grip is almost too tight. Jax can't help the whine he lets out and Opie rewards him with wet sucking kisses down the side of Jax's neck. 

"Gonna spread you out over my bike tonight." Opie says it like they're discussing the weather. "Wait until everyone's passed out in the clubhouse, strip you bare and fuck you open."

"Jesus, Ope, oh my god," Jax is barely holding on by a thread here, only the promise of reward has him delaying his own gratification. Opie's cock is hard and unyielding riding between Jax's bare thighs with every twitch Jax makes. 

"You're being such a good boy for me, Jax, I'm gonna make you come all over it and clean up the mess until your mouth tastes like chrome and leather and then I'm going to drive us up the road to my house with my come dripping out of your ass."

Jax whines and shakes and clutches his hands convulsively into the fabric of Opie's blue jeans. 

"Please, oh please, oh please," Jax groans and Opie laughs soft and dark in his ear. 

"Okay baby boy, you can come now," the words send Jax's world spinning as he comes hard enough to see stars. Opie lets go of Jax's cock then and gentles him with slow slides of his clean hand down Jax's heaving chest.

Inside, the clubhouse is loud and raucous. Up here on the roof noise is muffled, the sun is setting and the air around them is cool. Here Jax is warm spread out over Opie's knees, the bigger man's chest is warm and solid against his back. Opie's cock is still hard between them. 

"You gonna take me home for real tonight?" Jax asks quiet into the darkening skies.

"Reckon I should, been long enough. I meant it about you cleaning my Harley." Jax doesn't bother to hide the shiver that provokes and Opie's laughs out loud when Jax turns and slides to his knees to take Opie's still hard cock into his mouth. "Such an eager slut for my come aren't you." Jax can only hum in agreement.


End file.
